


A Sister's Gift

by Khalindora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalindora/pseuds/Khalindora
Summary: A couple of rather upsetting gifts for Arjen's birthday turn out to be fun in the end.(Rating starts out G but goes up to E in the second chapter!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written & posted back in 2005 on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously this has never happened!
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I decided to split this into three chapters.  
> Rating will go up from PG to NC-17.  
> It's based on the kinky photomanips I did and the RPG pairing.
> 
> This is UNBETAED so there are most likely spelling mistakes, bad grammar and missing words.  
> Dedicated to leetje, though I'm not sure if she will like it.

Arjen opened the door and was about to call out ‘Honey, I’m home!’ just to wind Cristiano up, as he unexpectedly tripped over a bag in the middle of the entrance hall and landed on his knees. Cursing loudly he got to his feet again and rubbed his aching knees. He glared at the bag like it was the most offending thing in the world. And then he frowned, he hadn’t seen that bag before and he was quite sure that Cristiano did not have pink handbags.

So that meant they had a guest or guests? Cristiano hadn’t mentioned that someone would visit them today. Which in itself was weird, as he usually always told him when someone would come over, so why hadn’t he today? Oh well, Arjen shrugged, probably an unexpected visitor or something.

Pulling off his jacket he walked into their living room, the first thing he noticed was that no one seemed to be around. But if they had guests, where were they? As if to answer his question he heard laughter coming from the upper floor. This was getting stranger by the minute, upstairs was nothing besides the bathroom and the bedroom.

The bedroom… no, Arjen shook his head, Cristiano wouldn’t. But still there was this icy feeling creeping into his stomach as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Again he heard voices; they were getting louder and then a bang like something being thrown.

Arjen frowned, that was definitely Cristiano who was shouting and it wasn’t English, he was yelling in Portuguese. And there was the other voice again; it sounded like a woman’s. As the invisible icy hand clenched around his guts, he realized something, he knew that voice. He was sure he had heard it somewhere before. If only he could remember where.

And then it hit him and he shook his head over his own stupidity. If he was right there was nothing he would have to worry about as Cristiano wouldn’t do anything with her.

As much as he could hear they were arguing, no scrap that, they were yelling at each other. And just as he had reached the end of the stairs, the bedroom door flung open and out came the woman in question. Arjen breathed a sigh of relief, he had been right it was Katia one of Cristiano’s sisters.

Her face was flushed and she looked quite enraged. But the moment she spotted him, her face lit up and she smiled brightly at him.

“Olá, Arjen.” She walked over and pulled him into her arms, kissing him on the cheek.

When Arjen drew back and was about to ask, why she and her brother had argued, she cut him off.

“My brother is an idiot,” she said, shaking her fist in the direction of the bedroom. “I just wanted to give you a nice surprise.”

Puzzled Arjen frowned at her, a surprise? Oh right, probably for his upcoming birthday. But what sort of surprise could have spawned a fight between Cris and her?

“All ruined now as Cristiano won’t play along,” Katia continued, looking rather disappointed.

Arjen still had no clue what the whole drama was about, but before he had a chance to question her further, she hugged him again.

“I’ve got to go now,” she said, glaring at the open door. “Do me a favour and spank the little idiot.”

“But…” Arjen never got a chance to finish his sentence, as Katia just waved and made her way down the stairs.

Rubbing his neck and being more than a bit irritated he entered the bedroom. Cristiano was standing in front of the windows his back to him, arms crossed in front of his chest. That did not bode well.

“What the hell was that all about?” Arjen asked, moving up behind his lover and encircling his waist.

Cristiano huffed, stepped out of his embrace and waved towards their bed, on which he noticed a huge pile of boxes in various shapes and sizes.

“My sister has gone mad,” Cristiano said, walking over to the bed and lifting up one of the items from a cardboard box. “She wanted me to wear this.”

Arjen quirked an eyebrow and stepped closer. The thing Cristiano held between his fingers looked like a leather thong, no that couldn’t be. But further inspection showed that it indeed was. So that was what had upset Cristiano so much, leather underwear? He couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

“Yes, I told her you would laugh when you see it,” Cristiano exclaimed, a look of utter disgust showing on his face. “I’m not wearing stuff like that… no!”

Arjen’s chuckle turned into full blown laughter, which in return earned him a glare from Cristiano. God, this was so typical for Cris.

“It’s not the thong that makes me laugh,” Arjen said, still snickering. “It’s your expression and the way you are holding it. Like it’s going to bite you.”

Unfortunately Cristiano didn’t seem to find that funny at all, his posture and expression clearly telling that he was still upset. Sighing Arjen walked over to him, cradled his face with both hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Really, Cris you should lighten up a bit,” Arjen said, drawing back and brushing his fingers soothingly over the Portuguese’s back. The only reaction he got was a snort and a pout.

“She just thought it would be a nice surprise for me,” He went on, rubbing in circles over the tense muscles of his lover's back.

Again Cristiano snorted, shaking his head Arjen let go of him and turned towards the bed eyeing the packages. Reaching out he slowly opened the lids; silently admitting to himself that he was indeed rather curious what else they contained.

He hadn’t even time to pick up the nifty studded collar he found in the second box as Cristiano made an impatient noise behind his back. Arjen turned his head and saw the Portuguese tap his foot giving him another of his trademark glares.

Now it was him who slowly got annoyed about the whole situation. Couldn’t he even look without getting chided for?

“Don’t be such a prude, Cris.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cristiano walk around to the opposite side of the bed but chose to ignore him for the moment.

“Fine… then you go and wear it.” Cristiano suddenly said, and Arjen dropped the collar out of surprise.

He couldn’t have heard that right; Cristiano hadn’t just dared him or had he? As he looked up he saw the challenging look his lover gave him and his lips curled into a devilish smile. “And what do I get if I do?”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The way it looked Cristiano’s jaw was about to drop. Well, Cris should’ve known better than to dare him to anything. He was a prankster at heart, always up for the stuff people dished out at him. And so far he had never lost a bet, though he nearly had fainted during the nipple piercing ordeal Mateja had dared him to.

“Cat got your tongue?” Arjen asked, waiting for Cristiano to obviously chicken out.

But the Portuguese cleared his throat, rubbed his jaw as if thinking about something. Then looked straight at him and Arjen could see a faint blush spread on his lover’s cheeks.

“I’ll wear something you pick,” he said, waving his hands over the stuff on the bed before hastily adding. “But only in here.”

Now that indeed was a surprise, his prudish lover who moments ago had been fighting with his sister that he would never wear something like this, was now offering to wear something if he made the first step. That certainly was an opportunity Arjen would not let pass.

“You do know if I try something on we will have to keep it,” Arjen said, pointing to the price tag on one of the boxes.

“So? I think we have enough money,” Cristiano said and shrugged, as usual not caring about spending money at all.

“Yes, but your sister intended this to be a gift and stuff like that does not come cheap.” Arjen said, worrying that Katia might not now what she had gotten herself into.

“She can afford this believe me,” Cristiano assured him.

“Right then,” Arjen said, looking at the boxes. “I’ll let you pick what you want me to wear.”

Cristiano smirked at him but Arjen just shrugged. He hadn’t seen anything nasty in those boxes. A few collars, assorted leather and latex clothes but no corsets, nor high heels. He wouldn’t be too fond of wearing those as he couldn’t walk in them without tripping. And corsets were an entirely different story; he hated not being able to breathe. And fainting in such a situation wouldn’t do.

Again Cris touched the garments like they would snap at him and Arjen had to suppress another snicker. His lover could be so vanilla. And sometimes Arjen wondered if being in a gay relationship was already the kinkiest Cristiano could think of.

Not that the sex wasn’t great, it sure was, but before Cris had met him, the Portuguese hadn’t even known what rimming was. Smiling Arjen remembered the reaction of the Portuguese as he had teased his arse with his tongue for the first time.

In the end he had been right to do it without asking for permission, Cristiano had enjoyed it immensely. He might have never topped a guy before he met Cris, but he sure knew his way around when it came to sexual favours.

“This… I want you to wear this.” Cristiano turned around, holding up a red shirt and thong made out of latex.

“What is it with you and making me wear red?” Arjen asked, pulling off his shoes and socks. “Will you one day forgive me for beating United with Chelsea and winning the title?”

“You were lucky that’s all,” Cristiano snorted, giving him a disapproving look.

“Three times? You call three times winning the trophy lucky?” he said, shaking his head and opening his belt buckle. “Right, dream on lover boy.”

He walked over to Cristiano who silently handed him the bright red outfit, and then went behind the folding screen. As he slipped out of his jeans and shirt he heard Cristiano give a little shriek and then mutter something. Poking his head out to the side, Arjen saw that Cristiano had sat down on the bed and was currently holding something that looked close to nipple clamps between his fingers.

”Your sister sure has the best ideas,” Arjen said, winding him up some more. “Cris, was there by any chance something else in the box with the outfit?”

“You mean this?” Cristiano held up a small bottle.

“Yes, I think that’s what I need,” he said, nodding his head. “Throw.”

Catching the bottle he inspected it and grinned. “Perfect!”

“What was that?” Cristiano asked.

“It’s silicon oil. A big help getting into latex clothes,” Arjen explained.

“How… how do you know?”

Arjen laughed, he had just been waiting for this reaction. “I used to have a similar shirt.” He said, rubbing some of the oil onto his skin.

“The shirt isn’t a real problem to get into, but trousers or shorts can be,” He went on, slipping into the shirt, which fit him like a second skin. And thankfully he had no trouble getting into the thong at all.

“Trousers? Shorts?” Cristiano gasped. “I don’t want to know!”

“I didn’t think you would,” Arjen stated, stepping out from behind the screen and waggling his hips. “Tadaaa!”

Cristiano blinked, raised his eyebrows and then started to laugh, which caused Arjen to roll his eyes. “You wait till I let you prance around in front of me.”

Immediately the laughter died on Cristiano’s lips. “Now?” he asked, his cheeks colouring in a nice shade of pink again.

Arjen sighed, oh well he would give him some more time. “Later, right now... don’t you want to touch me?”

He saw Cristiano bite his lips as if the Portuguese couldn’t decide on what to say. But Arjen knew just how to get the response he wanted from him, or at least he hoped he would.

Running his fingers over his latex covered chest, Arjen closed his eyes and moaned as his left hand cupped the prominent bulge between his legs. He slipped his hand inside the thong and gave his hardening cock a firm squeeze, while softly rubbing his thumb over the sensitive tip.

When he heard Cristiano mewl he slowly opened his eyes. So this trick still worked. Cris never liked it when he touched himself in front of him. It wasn’t that his lover disliked the sight, no quite the contrary but Cristiano always wanted to touch him instead of watching him.

Arjen kept his gaze on Cristiano, as he walked over to the bed all the while still stroking himself slowly, judging by the look on Cristiano’s face he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him now.

And he had been right; as soon as he came close enough, Cristiano grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap, crushing his lips on Arjen’s. The kiss was hungry, all teeth and tongue like their kisses used to be when they didn’t see each other on a daily basis. And Arjen was pleased as he felt Cristiano clutch his latex shirt, fingers digging into his skin through it.

Arjen drew back and flicked his tongue against Cristiano’s swollen bottom lip, moaning low in his throat, as one of Cristiano’s hands found its way under the thong and gave his cock a firm squeeze.

The next moment he found himself on his back, with Cristiano looming above him. The Portuguese stroked over the latex shirt and Arjen could feel the heat of his fingers through the material as the moved over his chest and belly.

“It feels… strange,” Cristiano said, but didn’t take his fingers of the rubbery material. “Cold, yet warm.”

Arjen smiled at him and nodded. “It would feel even stranger were we under the shower.”

Suddenly Cristiano looked up at him and started to giggle. “You’d feel like a fish.”

“I will give you like a fish.” Arjen tried to sit up but Cristiano effectively pinned him down, grinning at him.

“Stay still…”

“If you say fishy I’m going to kill you,” Arjen said, glaring at Cristiano who gave him a mischievous smile but then shook his head.

He stopped struggling and Cristiano immediately let go of his wrists. Shifting the Portuguese bent down and placed an open-mouthed kiss over Arjen’s hip bone which was half covered by the waistband of the latex thong.

“Move,” Cristiano said, nudging him and Arjen complied, raising his hips to let him draw down the flimsy garment. He groaned as Cristiano’s fingers curled around his hard cock, stroking it from the base to the tip just like he had done earlier.

Cristiano’s firm strokes drew whimper after whimper from him, god he was already so close experiencing that familiar tingling feeling in his balls. But not yet, no it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

Reaching out he grabbed Cristiano’s hand firmly. “Stop, please.” Cristiano gave him a puzzled look but did stop and let go of his throbbing prick.

”What’s wrong?” The Portuguese asked, frowning at him.

“I don’t want to come… yet.” Arjen said, and then pointed to the packages. “Your turn now.”

“But…” Cristiano started, Arjen cut him off and waggled his finger at him.

“Don’t try to wriggle your way out now,” he growled. “And don’t give me the puppy-eyed look. It won’t help you at all.”

Sitting up, he reached for the cardboard boxes and rummaged through them. He had already decided to go lightly on Cristiano, knowing that his lover was still rather uncomfortable with this whole situation.

It didn’t take him long to find the perfect outfit for the Portuguese. It wasn’t all that kinky in his eyes, or maybe it was, but it was a far cry from the latex stuff Cristiano had made him wear.

“There you go,” Arjen said, handing him the clothes he had chosen. “Not all that bad is it?”

“No, but I will feel silly wearing that,” Cristiano whined at him.

“I promise I will not laugh.” Arjen reached for him and gave him a sloppy kiss. “Unlike you did.”

Cristiano made a frustrated noise then went behind the folding screen. Arjen laid back and crossed his arms behind his head, oh yes; Cris would definitely look good in that.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Cristiano was taking an awful lot of time. How long could he need to strip off and get into that little piece of clothing? Drumming his fingers on his thighs he waited a couple more minutes but nothing happened. All he heard was the rustling of clothes and a loud sigh. His lover wasn’t stalling now, or was he?

“You finished yet, Cris?” Arjen asked, wondering if his suspicion was right.

“Yeah, I am.” Cristiano replied, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

“Why don’t you come out then?”

“I look like a freak,” Cristiano said, still staying behind that wall of paper and wood not wanting to reveal himself.

“Come on now,” Arjen purred, trying to coax him out. “I bet you look gorgeous.”

There was another sigh and then Cristiano finally stepped out from behind the folding screen. Arjen had been right; this was definitely a sight to behold. He had picked a black leather mini-skirt and a collar for the Portuguese and Cristiano looked absolutely stunning in it.

The leather skirt was hugging Cristiano’s hips tightly, showing off the smooth and muscular thighs of the Portuguese. Letting his gaze travel upwards he marvelled over Cristiano’s well defined abs, no matter the training he had tried his abs had never started to look like that. Arjen licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to run his tongue all over that tanned skin.

With a smug smile he noticed Cristiano’s nipples harden. So he was still able to turn him on by just looking at him? This definitely proved to be fun.

However judging by the look on Cris’ face the Portuguese clearly felt otherwise.

Cristiano crossed his arms, covering his chest and looked down. No, this wouldn’t do, not at all. Arjen got up from the bed and walked over to him. He couldn’t take it when his boyfriend looked like a beaten puppy even though he knew it was just an act.

Placing his fingers under Cristiano’s chin he made him look up. “Giving me the tortured puppy act won’t get you out of the clothes, Cris” Arjen said, running his hands over Cristiano’s bare chest. “You look too good in them.”

Cristiano glared at him but didn’t say a word. Arjen knew how much Cris hated it when his little trickery couldn’t help him out of uncomfortable situations. Still Arjen was willing to compromise; he unfastened the choker around Cristiano’s neck and slipped it on himself.

“You do like this kinky sort of stuff?” Cris said, cupping his face with one hand and brushing his thumb over his bottom lip

“Maybe...” Arjen said, flicking his tongue over the tip of Cristiano’s thumb. “Right now I would rather know if you are wearing something beneath that little skirt of yours?”

“Oh, you are just trying to distract...” Cristiano started but the words turned into a low moan as Arjen’s fingers had found their way beneath the leather skirt, cupping his lover’s sac.

“Naughty, naughty, going commando,” Arjen said, letting his forefinger brush over that spot right behind Cristiano’s balls which he knew drove him crazy.

And he was right; Cristiano growled at him, grabbed his head and crushed their mouths together. Gods, Cris kisses always took his breath away, getting him rock hard in the blink of an eye, especially when they were all teeth and tongue like now.

Cristiano nipped and sucked on his bottom lip, before letting his tongue delve deep into his mouth and this time it was him who moaned. He would love to let Cris take the upper hand now but the Portuguese was a merciless tease and he didn’t feel like begging to come right now.

Drawing back and parting from their lip lock, he curled his fingers around Cristiano’s cock stroking and squeezing him just how he knew he liked it.

“More?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Cristiano’s cock, spreading the droplets of pre-come that had already formed.

“Yes,” Cristiano moaned and closed his eyes.

“Get on the bed then,” Arjen said, nodding his head towards it. He walked over to a small cabinet, opened a drawer and took out a small tube. As he turned around he saw Cristiano opening the belt of the skirt and he crossed the distance between them in two strides.

“No, leave it on.” Putting his hands over Cristiano’s he stopped his lover from opening the belt. He had not gone through all the coaxing and convincing to see Cris get rid of his nice little outfit just yet.

To his surprise Cristiano just shrugged, shoved the remaining card boxes from the bed and crawled onto it, presenting Arjen with a nice view of his leather clad arse.

“Do you intend to just stand there and watch?” Cristiano asked, waggling his behind and giving him a mischievous grin.

He shook his head and laughed. “You little tease.”

“So?” Cristiano purred, and arched his back making the skirt ride up a little, revealing his firm buttocks.

That was enough teasing for Arjen; he got on the bed and gave Cris a soft slap on his arse. “Move up to the headboard, pony boy.”

Cristiano growled at him but did how he was told. So his lover was indeed in a teasing mood, that was fine with him but this time he would do the teasing not Cris.

Arjen ran his fingers down Cristiano’s spine till he reached the leather skirt, pulling up the fabric he exposed his lover completely and nudged his thigh between Cristiano’s legs.

He didn’t need to voice his request to have Cristiano spread his legs; Cris got the hint and complied immediately.

“Good boy,” Arjen said, stroking over the firm flesh and spreading Cristiano’s arse open. He could feel Cris quiver in anticipation beneath his hands. Oh yes, he hadn’t done this in a while and Cristiano never asked him for it even though he knew that the Portuguese loved it.

Slowly lowering his head he flicked his tongue against the tight ring of muscles, drawing a gasp from Cristiano. He circled the opening before stabbing against it, revelling in the taste and scent that was purely Cristiano. He had never understood why none of Cristiano’s previous lovers had ever done this for him. Prissy’s the lot of them.

Judging by the mewling noises and the squirming it was quite clear how much the Portuguese enjoyed his ministrations.

“Arjen… please…” Cristiano moaned, pushing back and trying to impale himself on Arjen’s tongue.

“Please what?” Arjen asked, knowing exactly what Cris wanted from him but he loved to make him say it. Cristiano never seemed comfortable to tell him what he wanted; Arjen had to push him to the brink to get him to say it.

“Fingers… inside of me…”

Arjen drew back, sucked the forefinger of his left hand into his mouth wetting it, only to press the tip against the puckered flesh again. There was barely any resistance and he could easily slide his whole finger inside. He shifted and while his finger teased and stretched Cristiano he sucked and nipped on the sensitive flesh of his lover’s left buttock.

Cristiano’s moans grew steadily louder as his finger grazed over the sensitive spot deep inside the Portuguese. Inserting another digit he kept on sliding them in and out, he knew Cristiano was close when he saw him reaching for his cock, fisting himself. Leaning forward he licked over his lover’s balls, sucking on them lightly and that was all it took.

“Arjen… oh god…” Cristiano gasped, and Arjen felt him clench around his fingers.

Pleased with himself, he sat up; shifting over Cristiano he pressed his lips to the sweaty neck of his lover. “We are not done yet.”

Reaching for the small tube he uncapped the lubricant, spread some of the colourless gel onto his fingers and began slicking himself up. He hissed as the cool liquid came into contact with the hot and sensitive skin of his cock. But he didn’t mind, if anything it helped him to cool off somewhat. Getting Cristiano off had brought himself very close to the edge too.

He rubbed his glistening prick teasingly over Cristiano’s cleft before pressing the tip against the puckered opening. Inch by inch he watched his cock slide into the tight and slick heat of Cristiano’s arse, groaning out at the delicious sensations.

Gripping Cristiano’s hips he pulled back only to thrust in again, gods he would never get enough of this. He had never thought that topping would feel this good, till Cristiano had showed him that it indeed did.

His thrusts got harder and faster as Cristiano encouraged him with those little mewling noises that simply drove him crazy. And it didn’t take him long before he experienced the familiar tingling feeling in his stomach that spread like a burning heat from his lower belly right down to his sac.

Letting go of Cristiano’s hips he leant forward, the latex shirt rubbing over the sweaty skin of his lover’s back, as his thrusts become erratic. Gods, he was so close and when Cristiano clenched around him, it all got too much. With a loud moan he threw his head back and spilled his seed deep inside his lover’s body.

Cristiano’s arms gave out under the combined weight of them, and he slumped down onto the Portuguese, pressing him into the soft mattress underneath.

Arjen was still breathing heavily when Cris nudged an elbow into his ribs.

“You are crushing me,” the Portuguese complained.

“Sorry.” Slowly he slipped from Cristiano and rolled off of him. Cris turned to him and he gave him a lazy smile. But before Arjen had a chance to fully come to his senses, Cristiano jumped from the bed, slid out of the leather skirt, he was still wearing and threw it across the room.

“Sit up!” Cristiano growled, glaring down at him. “I want you out of that thing, now!”

Oh oh, there was the fiery temper of the Portuguese again and at the moment he didn’t feel like messing with him. Sitting up, Cristiano helped him to get rid of the tight rubbery garment not caring if he ripped it to shreds in the process.

But when Arjen reached for the collar around his neck, Cristiano slapped him on his arm.

“You might wear that.” Cristiano said and nodded. “I like that on you.”

Arjen raised an eyebrow at him. “You like me wearing a collar?”

Cristiano crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to him. “Yes, I do.”

“Interesting,” Arjen said, brushing his fingers over Cristiano’s arm. “What about those nipple clamps?”

His response came in form of a pillow which was slapped into his face. Alright, that probably meant no... for the moment.

It didn’t mean he would give up trying.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


End file.
